


Baby boy

by Karl1n



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl1n/pseuds/Karl1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is forced to take care of his aunt's baby boy when she dies and he isn't happy. How does Akihito react? Well… Like he normally does, the exact opposite of what Asami wants. (update scheduled for september)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baby boy…

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Asami is forced to take care of his aunt's baby boy when he dies, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: I don't know if I will add another chapter, it depends on if anybody likes it…

Asami lit a cigarette while looking at the delicious sight next to him. His pets legs were spread, as if inviting him to ravage him again, his skin was shining with sweat and he was still slightly panting. But the boys face was the most arousing. Both of the brats cheeks where flushed bright red. His soft kissable lips where slightly parted, and his hazel eyes where still filled with lust. Asami smirked he hadn’t planned to go for another round knowing that his lover would normally be out cold, it was a surprise that the kid was still awake. Asami moved on top of his kitten, flipping him over and kissing him on the lips again. The door opened and Kirishima appeared. Asami cast his assistant an annoyed glance, he had ordered his men not to let anyone in or disturb him unless it was urgent. “what is it this time?” he growled.

Kirishima didn’t even flinch; he knew his boss would be angry, the man did not like being disturbed while making love to his kitten. 

Asami quickly dressed himself, the sooner he would be at his office the sooner he would be able to get back in bed and continue where he left off. He bend down to kiss his kitten’s head. His lover cracked one eye open and softly whispered “where are you going Ryuuichi?” Asami smirked, the kid rarely called him by his first name. He moved on top of his lover kissing his ear and whispering “I will be right back don’t you move… I will rape you until your desire is fulfilled…” 

 

The kid shot upright, screaming “WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTERD! I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE RA.......” The rest of his words were smorthered by Asami’s kiss, he quickly avoided his lovers eyes, blushing.

Asami glared at the men standing by the door, Kirishima had just coughed to get his boss’s attention. They needed to leave. Asami hoped whatever was so imported he needed to get out his house at this time would be handled without any problem. He looked at his pet one more time before leaving his room to deal with the matter at hand.

 

\----  
Akihito woke up noticing that his lover was still gone. He sighed this meant Asami’s job was troublesome, so he would probably take his stress out on Akihito tonight. Akihito got up and immediately felt the pain in his lower back. He cursed Asami loudly, because he didn’t have anything to do today, he decided that putting on clothing was not needed. He showered quickly and stole one of Asami’s shirts as well as a pair of boxers, his own of course. His whole appearance was quite alluring: Asami’s shirt hung around him like a dress covering his upper body and tights. He walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, wondering when Asami would be home.

 

\----

 

Today was their third anniversary, last year they had gone to Thailand. Akihito had looked overjoyed. He had taken pictures of everything and ran around like a three year old. But the best thing had been the nights; the kid had been more than willing to have sex; a present for Asami he had said, blushing. Asami growled at the thought. He had planned to take Akihito to Italy this time. But now he doubted they could go he had worked hard this week to make time free. This sudden important matter was screwing up his planning. 

He opened the screen that separated him and the driver “What is this important matter Kirishima?” He hadn’t asked yet, his assistant always made sure of everything, if anything popped up Asami just followed him. Kirishima met his boss’s gaze in the mirror “Your ante died, you have to be there for the reading of the will, sir.”  
An irritated expression settled on Asami’s face, he had to leave his bed and his lover for his dear ante. He had only seen the woman 3 times in his entire life. Like he cared she had died or not, it didn’t make a difference for him. But why was Kirishima so nervous? Kirishima spoke “We will be there in 4 minutes boss.” He decided to drop the matter, it wasn’t important right now. He just needed to accept whatever the old hag had given him. Then he would be able to go back to his kitten.


	2. Who would have thought?

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Asami is forsed to take care of his aunt’s baby boy when she dies, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: It is a bit short, sorry about that I just wanted to posted it...  
I think I will write the next chapter saturday or on sunday...  
Asami stared at the kid sitting in front of him “What is this Kirishima?” The met his employers gaze head on, he knew his boss wasn’t going to be pleased “This is your son Asami-sama.” He looked up “I don’t remember ever getting a son…” 

Kirishima looked at the kid, he signed “You where written down in madams will as his guardian.” Asami growled, that old hage had always been a bitch. He never thought she planned to dump her son on him. Though it did make sense somewhere, his other relatives were borderline insane. Sure Asami had sadistic tendencies, but he would hardly hurt someone if not necessary. His family on the other hand….

He looked at the kid, if Kirishima made him come all the way here he assumed getting rid of the boy wasn’t easy. “I want him gone by Wednesday, am I clear?” “Yes, asami-sama.”

1 hour later…

 

Asami entered his condo silently; he didn’t want to wake up his kitten. The kid was stumbling along behind him carrying his teddy bear and clinging to it while looking around with wide eyes. Akihito appeared from the bedroom, his eyes immediately went to the child. Akihito was past him grabbing the kid before Asami even had time to explain. He looked at Asami with twinkling eyes “Who is this, is this my anniversary present?!” “He is my ant’s son, I’m his godfather.” Akihito didn’t even listen to what he was saying “Omg Ryuichi I thought you didn’t want any children, he is just perfect.” Akihito kissed him on his cheek before making his way to the bedroom with the yawning kid. 

Asami just stood there dazed, his lover wanted children. He hadn’t known, how was he going to tell him they weren’t keeping the kid? He marched into the bedroom “Akihito-” He stopped the minute he saw his lover. The boy was gently laying down the kid and softly singing him a song. The child fell asleep when Akihito started singing. He looked at the sight before him; maybe he would keep the kid a little longer his Aki looked so happy.


	3. How live changes you (option 1)

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Asami is forced to take care of his antes baby boy when she dies, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
Warnings: OOC-ness & slow updates

Asami just stood there dazed, his lover wanted children. He hadn’t known, how was he going to tell him they weren’t keeping the kid? He marched into the bedroom “Akihito-” He stopped the minute he saw his lover. The boy was gently laying down the kid and softly singing him a song. The child fell asleep when Akihito started singing. He looked at the sight before him; maybe he would keep the kid a little longer his Aki looked so happy. 

Option 1:  
9 1/2 Years later -> 20XX/25/07 7:45 AM

“Mum! Were are my shoes?” The 13 year old shouted from the banister, his hair a mess and only wearing his school uniform’s pants while hopping on one leg putting his socks on. “Ryo, for gods sake! Why aren’t you dressed yet? Ryuichi! Do I have to do everything in this household?!” “You were the one who wanted a child.” Asami deadpanned from the kitchen. “Ryo, go dress yourself. Did you at least pack your bag?” Akihito asked, ignoring his useless husband. “Uhm… I forgot... “Where is your bag? Go get it and put on a damn shirt!” “Yes, mom!” The boy shouted, racing up the stairs.  
25/07 8:35  
“Bye mom, thanks for the ride!” “Ryo! Don’t cause any trouble today!!” “Yes mom, crystal.” The teen shouted slamming the door shut. Akihito watched the boy run away with a worried face. His son’s rebellious phase had started and it had hit hard. The boys black hair now had blue, red and purple stripes in it and the boy had completely stopped caring about his grades. Aki was also pretty sure his son had started smoking, his boy’s ‘best friend’ probably supplying the disgusting things. Aki had managed to make Ryuichi quite the bad habit years ago, as it would be bad for their son and Asami’s health. Perhaps he should as Ryui to take care of his son’s friend, but then again the boy would never forgive him if his friend died suddenly. He wasn’t an idiot after all and would know immediately it was his parents doing. “Sigh..” All these damn problems, and to top it all, Feilong was coming to visit again. Sure they had kind of become friend over the years, but Lui still had a crush on Asami, it wouldn’t be the first time Feilong tried to make a move while he wasn’t there and he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow that. Asami was his, and his alone. 

Important note: this is one of the 2 options for me to continue this story, I know it’s short but that’s because I didn’t feel like writing a long piece only to not continue it. I will post the second option hopefully this week. But keep in mind that if you want this option then I will end this story in 2 or 3 chapters (1000 word ones).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My note: Okay, I want to apologize for the slow updates, but I have been busy with my other stories and I haven’t had the time to finish this one and there has been some drama in my life that has been taken all my time so far. I had actually planned to end this story after 3 to 5 chapters but you all seem to like it…


End file.
